You’re On My Mind
"You're On My Mind" by Imposs ft. J. Perry is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance Now. Dancers You're On My Mind does not officially have a Classic routine. Instead, it uses a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Quatro. Dancers (No repetition) * Pound The Alarm (JD2014) * Macarena (JD2015) * Walk This Way (JD2015) * Blame It On The Boogie (JD2014) * #thatPOWER (JD2014) * Wild Wild West (JD4) * 4x4 (JD2015) * Baby One More Time (JD3) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (JD4) * Dynamite (JD3) * Crucified (JD4) * What Makes You Beautiful (JD4) * Oops!...I Did It Again (JD4) * Best Song Ever (JD2015) * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (JD4) * In The Summertime (JD2014) onmymind_coach_1_big.png|P1 (start) onmymind_coach_2_big.png|P2 (start) onmymind_coach_3_big.png|P3 (start) onmymind_coach_4_big.png|P4 (start) Background The background is the Mashup background for Just Dance 2015, that is, a diamond kaleidoscope which shows the dancers' reflections and vary in colour. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1 :Bring both of your hands down from creating a diamond. This occurs during the sequence of #thatPOWER. Gold Move 2: Bring your right hand down from the side while giving it a shake. This occurs during the sequence of Crucified. YOMMGM1.png|Gold Move 1 YOMMGM2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia * This is the second song by Imposs, after Feel So Right. * This is the first and only song with a Mashup that serves as the classic routine on all consoles. The only other time this happened was Jamaican Dance, but that was only the case on the Xbox 360. * After playing this, the avatar unlocked will be the avatar for P4 from Wild Wild West. * The name of the Mashup, quatro, means four in Portuguese. * This is the first and currently only dance crew mashup in the series. * Unlike other mashups, the dancers used in the mashup repeat less often. * The Gold Moves for #thatPOWER and Crucified in the routine weren't originally Gold Moves. Also, during the In The Summertime sequence, the Gold Move which originally features in that sequence has been removed. * This is the first VIP routine in which the original song is not Solo. ** It is also the second VIP routine (after Black Widow) in which more than one person is seen dancing. * Ignoring the World Dance Floor VIPs, the Just Dance Team is the first VIP to not use Video Killed the Radio Star's avatar. Instead, P2's avatar from'' C'mon is used. * This is the second time a VIP routine is an NTSC (and/or regional) exclusive. It follows ''Till I Find You, which was danced by Austin Mahone. *Technically, this is the third song without a classic routine. **''Jamaican Dance'' was the first; its "classic routine" was a Hold My Hand Mode. **''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' is the second; although it has a normal "classic routine", it's however, marked as a Sing-Along. *Due to this being a Mashup, it does not appear on the World Dance Floor. *Despite other Mashups not supporting challengers, this track does. This is because the Mashup is the Classic mode of this song. *The Just Dance VIP for this song was removed on April 11th, 2015. *''You're On My Mind'' can be considered the first ever Mashup to appear on Just Dance Now. **It was removed barely an hour later on the same day (30 April 2015). ***This makes You're On My Mind the song with the second shortest time gap between its upload and removal, after Roar. ***It returned a week later on May 7, 2015. Gallery onmymind.jpg|You're On My Mind onmymind_cover.png yommgameplay.png|Gameplay 101.png|The avatar (from Wild Wild West), which is unlocked when after playing You're On My Mind in Just Dance 2015. 61qeLELgeZL._SS280.jpg onmymind_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screen Shot 2014-12-17 at 5.34.25 PM.png|V.I.P (JD Team) Videos File:Imposs_feat._J._Perry_%22You%27re_on_My_Mind%22_-_Lyrics_Video_-_Just_Dance_2015 File:Just Dance 2015 - You're On My Mind - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_-_You're_On_My_Mind_JD_Team_-_VIP File:Just Dance Now - You're On My Mind Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Recycled moves Category:2010's Category:R&B Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P